Comment clore une discussion
by God's Tears
Summary: Ou comment rattraper le temps perdu.


**Disclaimer :** Fairy Tail ne m'appartient pas.

* * *

 **COMMENT CLORE UNE DISCUSSION**

* * *

Il y avait le craquement du plancher, le léger affaissement du matelas et le froissement du tissu. L'instant d'après, le souvenir d'un baiser sur sa joue, une caresse laissée sur ses lèvres par un pouce chaud, le souffle délicat d'une respiration lente puis l'étreinte amoureuse qui la maintenait contre un corps familier. Elle sourit, les paupières toujours closes, tout en appréciant l'odeur de la nature – le bois, la mer, l'humidité – qui émanait de la présence masculine allongée à côté d'elle. Son nez effleura la jugulaire, sa bouche s'entrouvrant pour inspirer délicatement.

« Tu es rentré. »

Elle avait une voix encore remplie de sommeil, malgré que l'aube pointe le bout de son nez et qu'elle était censée être déjà réveillée. Il fredonna sa réponse, ses doigts se faufilant dans ses cheveux dorénavant plus courts – elle se souviendrait toujours de la moue boudeuse que son époux avait dévoilé lors de sa décision –. La demoiselle soupira, sa tête encore nichée dans le creux de son cou.

 _Dieu_ , son parfum était si addictif.

« Ta mission s'est bien passée ?

\- Oui, si on oublie les habitants ronchons. »

Les battements de son cœur étaient réguliers, profonds. Ils s'étaient harmonisés avec les siens. La symphonie à l'intérieur de sa poitrine était la plus douce des mélodies. Elle la rassurait, éradiquait ses craintes les plus sombres – il était sa lumière –. Lors de ses moments de doute, elle appuyait son oreille contre son torde et écoutait ce rythme qui lui intimait de ne pas avoir peur et de foncer.

« … donc Meldy fréquente vraiment ce garçon… »

 _Aïe_.

Il avait changé de sujet – un sujet qui avait tendance à fâcher –. Erza décida de ne pas répliquer toute de suite. À la place, avec ses ongles, elle dessina des motifs aléatoires sur son pectoraux gauche, glissant de temps en temps sur les abdominaux qui se contractèrent à son passage malicieux. Elle remarqua le frisson s'évadant dans tout le corps ferme et musclé, délicieux appel pour commettre un crime passionnel.

« … je n'ai pas confiance… »

La rouquine fronça les sourcils, un peu mécontente par les quelques mots prononcés d'une voix ennuyée – et plutôt irritée –. Elle s'écarta de lui afin de le dévisager. Ses yeux capturèrent ceux verts et éclatants. Sa main joua avec la sienne, leurs doigts s'entrelaçant pour se séparer puis se retrouvant, encore et encore. Elle esquissa malgré elle un sourire tandis qu'il baisa sa paume, y exerçant une tendre pression qui fit se tordre son estomac.

« Tu sais, Meldy est devenue une _belle_ jeune femme et elle _sait_ ce qu'elle fait. »

Son grognement montra son refus.

« Elle est jeune.

\- Gerald, elle a plus de vingt ans. Elle est assez grande pour prendre des décisions.

\- Mais… envisager de se caser avec… avec ce gars si tôt ?

\- Il s'appelle Léon.

\- _Soit_. » grimaça-t-il.

Elle rit, attendrie. Sa réaction dévoilait bien l'étendue de son affection envers Meldy : ce n'était plus une simple camarade mais bien sa petite-sœur. Il était capable à tout pour la protéger et la préserver. Pour ça, éliminer les hommes trop collants était un bon début. Nul doute que s'il devait la voir pleurer un jour à cause d'un abruti, Gerald serait l'origine d'un meurtre dans la paisible ville qu'était Magnolia.

« Je ne veux pas qu'elle se retrouve déçue ou… je ne sais pas… j'ai juste envie qu'elle soit heureuse. »

Erza retourna contre le corps à moitié nu du mage qui l'accueillit une nouvelle fois dans ses bras. Elle le sentit tripoter nerveusement le drap les recouvrant. Leurs jambes s'emmêlèrent pendant que les premiers rayons de soleil entraient dans leur chambre.

« Elle le serait davantage si tu approuvais ses choix. »

Comme vaincu, le jeune homme la fit s'allonger sur le dos, de manière à se positionner au dessus d'elle.

« Très bien. J'irai lui parler dans la journée. »

Une de ses mains caressa sa joue droite, tendrement. Elle passa ses doigts dans la crinière désordonnée du jeune homme qui ronronna de satisfaction. Son sourire fit apparaître ses dents blanches et la fossette craquante qui manquait de lui ôter la raison.

« Maintenant j'aimerai profiter de ma femme que je n'ai pas vu depuis deux mois. » murmura-t-il, séduisant.

Elle poussa sa tête vers la sienne.

Sa bouche lui avait manqué. Cette façon qu'il avait de l'embrasser aussi. Sous cette maigre pensée, son corps s'enflamma. Il était l'étincelle d'un feu grandissant. Sa langue se frotta contre la sienne, son bassin narguant de manière suggestive celui de son partenaire qui se plaqua contre elle. Le renflement évident de son érection se presser contre son intimité. Un long gémissement se fraya un chemin sous une main s'aventurant vers cette zone sensible. Elle tortura son cuir chevelu, tirant les mèches bleues sous ses taquineries.

« J'ai assez attendu Gerald. » soupira-t-elle impatiemment.

Il ricana, sa bouche embrassant un endroit dans son cou.

Le T-shirt noir qu'elle portait finit par terre, loin d'elle, la laissant exposée et vulnérable – mais cette idée était bien futile alors qu'elle échangeait leur position –. Elle lui retira son boxer et se débarrassa de sa culotte peu de temps après. Taquine, elle fit courir ses doigts vers ce qu'elle convoitait pour le contourner avant de le saisir. Il lâcha un râle de contentement, les paupières fermement closes et les muscles tendus. La pensée d'attendre un peu traversa son esprit mais elle l'écarta bien vite, désireuse de l'avoir en elle au plus vite – elle avait deux mois à rattraper –.

L'ancien fugitif la plaqua brusquement contre le matelas et son souffle se bloqua dans sa gorge sous la surprise. Erza le regarda, les yeux écarquillés et le visage rouge avec le pouls irréguliers. Il captura ses lèvres pour un long baiser, son bassin se mouvant dans un rythme lent et vicieux. Elle perdait la tête, faute d'être emprisonnée dans un puissant étau de sensations. Et, lorsqu'il changeait légèrement l'angle, ses cris étranglés le rendaient plus fort, rapide. Son prénom était la seule intelligible qu'elle était capable de dire.

Elle mordit durement la chair inférieure de sa bouche.

Ses ongles griffèrent son dos – et elle savait qu'il se fichait pertinemment des traces qu'elle laissait à son passage –. Elle attrapa son visage entre ses mains pour écraser ses lèvres contre les siennes afin d'initier un baiser passionné. Elle reprit le dessus et aussitôt, il attrapa ses hanches en se mettant assis. La rugosité de ses paumes atteignirent ses fesses qu'il serra. Ses dents croquèrent le commencement d'une épaule pendant que ses doigts se crispèrent sur les siennes – elle était proche –.

« Oh _Gerald_ je… ! »

Encore une seconde et-

« Papa est rentré ?! »

La voix qui avait explosé leur bulle était stridente, enjouée. _Enfantine_.

Paniquée – et assez réaliste pour savoir que son fils allait débarquer très vite – Erza se détacha vivement de son compagnon qui étouffait des jurons, frustré. Il rougissait autant qu'elle.

« Ton caleçon ! » siffla-t-elle.

Après tout, c'était lui que son enfant désirait voir, pas elle.

Gerald hocha mollement la tête et récupéra son sous-vêtement qu'il enfila rapidement, juste avant que la porte s'ouvre et qu'un petit garçon saute sur le lit, tout souriant. Il la salua d'un baiser et d'une innocente étreinte avant de sauter dans les bras de son père, baigné dans la joie et la bonne humeur. La demoiselle sourit, un peu amusée par cette situation pendant qu'elle serrait contre elle le drap blanc.

« Dis-moi mon grand, qu'est-ce que tu fais déjà debout, hum ?

\- J'ai entendu maman crier ton prénom. Elle avait l'air vraiment heureuse de te revoir ! Moi aussi j'avais envie de l'être… »

La concernée déglutit – effectivement, elle était _heureuse_ de le revoir après deux mois –.

« Tu dois avoir faim. Et si tu allais dans la cuisine sortir les bols ? On te rejoint. »

Simon hocha vigoureusement la tête et se précipita dans la cuisine dès l'instant où son mari l'avait reposé par terre.

« La prochaine fois, soyons plus silencieux. »


End file.
